Nightmares, A Novel
by CandyWatterson
Summary: In Elmore, the 12 children of Lucy Simian's class come to slumber at a abandoned mansion known for a murderous night. Nothing go wrong!Right?
1. Welcome

**Nightmares, A Novel**

 **Chapter One: Welcome**

Walking down the streets of Elmore tonight meant only one thing for any Elmorian child. You were dared by Tobias Wilson to spend the night at Elmore's scariest mansion. The topic was brought up at the previous day's bus ride to school, when Tobias had stated that he, out of all people, would be going there the next day. Of course, nobody believed the jock, and to prove it he told them to come along.

The mansion was known for it's terrifying history. The night of 1945, 11 children were found to be unconcious and dead after spending the night for a Haloween party. By legend, each child were forced to haunt the mansion grounds, and the only way out was to be alive.

Tonight, it was Haloween night, and the 12 kids of Lucy Simian's class were all heading to that mansion.

 **. / .**

"You all should be back tomorrow by 7", Nicole told her children.

"Yes mom", Lexy replied," Since I am the oldest, I should tottaly be in charge of everyone, right?".

"I guess so..", Nicole chuckled.

"You here that guys? I'm in charge", Lexy smiled.

Gumball and Dante rolled their eyes while Darwin and Candy giggled.

After getting a kiss on the cheek from mom and saying Goodbye to Anais, the 4 kids left for the mansion.

"Do you think the rumors are true?", Gumball asked his siblings.

"Of course they aren't, those things are just rumors", Candy laughed.

Finally reaching the mansion, they opened the doors to the old building to see their other 8 classmates their with them.

Penny was waving at the group and of course, Gumball was getting nervous.

Tobias and Clayton were arm wrestling.

Carrie, Carmen, and Bananna Joe were joking around.

Finally, Alan and Idaho were talking at the back.

"Now that everyone is here", Tobias says, beating Clayton at arm wrestling again," We can get our rooms and get partying!".

Everyone nodded, until Lexy spoke up, " But there is only 11 rooms".

"One of us are sharing", Tobias chuckled, eyeing Penny.

"I think Penny and Gumball could share", Candy spoke up.

Everyone but Tobias nodded in agreement as the 12 went their seprate ways to go room searching.

. / .

Candy opened the door with the jewel on it of course. She knew by heart that the room would be best fitting for her. Changing into her pajamas, she noticed a spark at the corner of her eye.

"What is that?", she questioned herself.

Walking up to the spark, she had noticed that it was growing larger in size. Stepping back, the wall crumbled to the floor, revealing that the spark was an amethyst.

"OMG!", Candy gasped. Walking up to it, she gazed at it's beauty.

"I need to go tell the others!", she exclaimed. Before reaching the door though, she stopped as something spoke.

 _Don't tell them..They would just keep me for themselves_

The feline froze as she heard the terrifying voice. "Who's there?", Candy asked.

 _It's me, It's Amethyst_

Turning to the gem, she saw it roll closer to her by an inch. She did not move, out of fear something would happen.

 _Shouldn't you keep me to yourself, I am yours after all_

" I guess it is mine..", Candy mumbled.

 _Exactley, so you should keep me and we can be the best of friends!_

"Friends?", Candy questioned. Why was she talking to the rock in the first place, was she losing her mind?!

 _You may think I am losing your mind_

"Infact..I am".

Before Candy could say anything else, a spirit floated out of the Amethyst and close to Candy. The young cat stepped back with tears running down each cheek.

"Your too generous, you know that?", the spirit hissed.

The feline nodded out of pure fear.

"Your friends aren't generous to you, are they?", the ghost asked.

"Well no...".

"Then you should keep me", the ghost smiled wickedly.

"Why would i keep you, you are not an object", Candy choked.

"You are so generous, too kind! We need to do this in a different aproach then!", the spirit moaned.

After these words, darkness was brought upon the room, and the spirit and Candy were the only light source.

"When you were kidnapped by the Snatcher, they let you go...", the spirit explained, showing a hallucination to Candy as well.

The feline only watched in fear as the spirit spoke.

"When you won that giant chocolate bar, they took it! Even when you won it fair and square!", the ghost said.

"I guess that isn't very generous of them...", Candy managed to say.

"Exactley!", the spirit smiled.

"But they still give me some stuff..".

"But you give them more".

"They don't have too".

"That's why they take you for granted".

"No they dont..".

"Oh they do", the spirit said. The spirit girl showed a hallucination of the many times her friends, and even family took her for granted. For the feline, it was unbearable.

"They do take me for granted..", Candy said. After speaking these words, the spirit got very close to her and stared her in the eye for 5 seconds. After these seconds, she poked Candy's head.

"Hey!", Candy shouted. But as she did, her eye started moving in a spiral motion. Almost like she was being hypnotized. When it was done, Candy looked back to the ametyhst was the biggest smile on her face since her last birthday. Moving onto the bed she would sleep in, she could hear the rock talk to her.

 _You do not to be generous anymore_

"I dont", Candy smiled wickedly.

 _Cause I am now your only friend_

"You are", she giggled.

The feline was not that sweet girl anymore. She was a cruel, greed girl who would do anything to get what she wanted. She knew know that they used her, but not, they would show them! After finding some old clothes in the closet, Candy looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think, Amethyst?", Candy asked the gem.

It was almost like it replied as Candy smiled her new wicked smile and strutted into the dining room.

 **What happened to that sweet and generous girl we know and love?!That's the first one! To say why I wrote this? Because, it's my story and I can decide if I should write something or not :) Stay sweet and Candy's out!**


	2. Enjoy Your Stay!

**Nightmares**

 **Chapter 2: Enjoy your stay!**

Lexy was unpacking her stuff in her bedroom for the night. Socks and shoes were all around the room, and the young feline couldn't wait to be finished packing to go for dinner. Reaching the last pieces of clothing in her bag, she heard a bang near the floor.

Letting go of the shirt she picked up, Lexy put her ear near the floor and continued to look for any more sounds. In a few seconds, the young girl heard another bang. Standing up, Lexy decided to ignore it and continued to unpack her bags. Unfortunatley, the sound would not go away and it was most irritating for the girl.

"This sound won't gave away!", Lexy shouted, obviousley irritated. Investing the sound once more, she had found that the instant she had come to check it out, it had gone away.

Sighing in relief of the sound being gone, she lay flat on her bed for a long time.

 _You thought I left?_

Lexy sat straight up, almost as on instinct and looked over to find nothing there.

 _Oh Lexy, I guess I should tell you now_

Lexy sat quiet as the voice spoke to her.

 _You think you are so responsible and mature, yet you can't even take care of your siblings_

"I can take care of my siblings!", Lexy shouted in reply, whoever this voice came from didn't know about her at all!

 _Then why are you going to let them die?_

"Let them die?! Are you crazy", Lexy answered.

 _You left them here, when you know the place is dangerous_

Lexy said nothing in reply, this was infact true.

 _You are so inresponsible, just let them survive on their own, you are a tough girl! You should be on your own!_

"That sounds stupid!", Lexy joked.

It's almost like the voice rolled her eyes as a spirit came out of the creak of her room's floorboard.

 _Look..Let me show you the truth_

The spirit faded away as Lexy was left in her room. Thinking the spirit left she had stood up and walked towards the door. As almost like it was on purpose, the door disapeared right before she touched it.

"What the heck?", Lexy questioned. When she turned back, she realized the whole room was pitch dark.

 _Now let me show you what I meant_

Right after these words, the whole room turned into something right out of a movie. Lexy saw her brother Darwin, attacked at everyone who dared try to laugh. She saw her brother Dante, on the couch, laughing whenever Darwin managed to get anyone. She saw Candy sitting next to Dante, sitting next to what seemed to be an Amethyst like rock and looking sour at her 2 brothers. It was terrifying for the feline. To see her loved ones act like that.

"It can't be true!", Lexy shouted.

Another picture had shown up to reveal Gumball and Penny's wedding. Lexy expected this to be the best day of her life, seeing her brother grow up. What she saw was pure horror. Gumball didn't want to marry Penny...She was forcing him to. Everytime he would mutter or do anything Penny didn't like, he would get whipped. Then everyone would laugh at him. Darwin was there, even he was laughing. Dante looked at Gumball like he was a bug. Lexy could see her sister Candy stealing refreshments and gifts from the table while still laughing like the others.

"I am a terrible sister!" Lexy shouted," I should just leave them alone!".

 _You finally broke.._

Tears for rushing down Lexy's face, the spirit found so much humor in it, it was emberassing the cat. The spirit went up to the cat and touched her head the same way the other did to Candy's. Lexy's eyes moved in a spiral motion as she fell down on her couch and picked up the remote. After it stopped, Lexy's face was relaxed and full of no worries as she watched some shows on TV.

 _Don't you want to check on your siblings?_

"They're big enough to take care of themselves", Lexy muttered as the spirit giggled and faded away.

. / .

At the Dining Table, Darwin and Gumball were setting up the food. Smiles were on the 2 brothers faced as they finally finished up.

"Hey Bro, Im gonna use the bathroom", Darwin giggled like he always did. Running into the Bathroom, Darwin used the toliet and began to go wash his hands. Darwin always loved when this part came for using the bathroom. He loving giggling at the bubbles and splashes of puddles he made. As he giggled his last laugh he headed for the door.

Just as he was about to open it, a spirit popped up in the poor fish's face.

 _Stop giggling you big bafoon, nobody want's to hear that nonsense_

After the spirit's usual routine he had done it again. Finally convincing Darwin that he was not known for laughing but for being the one laughed at he had enough. The spirit touched his face in the paticular matter as Darwin rushed to his room, dodging Gumball to take down everything happy he found inside.

. / .

Dante went inside of the mansion library to find millions of books about nothing. Bored out of his mind, since his siblings and friends were in their rooms, he had decided to go here. Picking one last book about 'Being happy and having Fun!', another spirit apeared infront of the boy. Before saying anything, the spirit had touched Dante already to give him horrible images.

 _Candy...She left us..For a rock.._

 _Darwin...He doesn't even smile anymore..._

 _Lexy...she doesn't even care..._

 _Gumball...He is all bruised up.._

Placing the book down, the spirit had already touched Dante's head to make him believe that everyone is a joke and that the joke should be laughed at. He should laugh at every joke so he wont become like them. Like the ones who abandoned him and left him to rot...

. / .

"Dinner Time!", Gumball screamed at the top of his lungs as everyone came to the dinner table, well almost everyone.

"Candy, why did you bring that pile of dirt?", Gumball asked.

"PILE OF DIRT?!", Candy screamed, so loud to bring a building down," THIS AMETHYST IS NAMED RYAN!".

Ignoring his sister's nonsense, Gumball turned to Dante who was laughing at the whole scenaro. "You wouldn't know what a rock is if it hit you in the head", he cackled.

Darwin punched him in the face, to everyone's suprise and sat down.

"Gumball..What's wrong with your siblings?", Tobias asked. Gumball shrugged as everyone sat in their chairs. Everyone, but Lexy..

"Where's Lexy?", Gumball asked.

"I don't care, that means more food for me", Candy said.

"Where did you get that dress", Darwin asked her rudely.

"Its none of your business you baboon!You would just take it from me!", Candy replied.

"Why would I take your dress?"

"Who knows? You would just take it to be funny!".

With that remark, Candy almost got punched in the face. Unfortunatley, "Ryan" was in the way.

"DID YOU JUST HIT RYAN?!", Candy said angrily. Everyone slid over from the 2 siblings as they got into a huge fight. Finally, Penny had forced them to make up and had gotten Lexy to come outside.

"Why did I have to be here?", Lexy said while chewing on popcorn.

"Because that is the point of the slumber party", Penny replied with her gleeful look.

Atleast someone is still like themselves, as Gumball thought about Penny some more. What happened to his siblings? What happened to Lexy,Dante,Candy, and Darwin?

 **What did happen to them? If you ask me, it's more like CanGreed, LexLeave, DarHar, and DanClown.( I couldn't think of anything else xD) Well see you next time!**


	3. The Party's just Begun

**Before we start today's chapter, I would like to discuss a few thing.**

 **-This will be a Horror Fanfiction, so I advise anyone not comfortable with gore might not want to read future chapters.**

 **-I will be taking ONE more OC request.**

 **Nightmares, A Novel**

 **Chapter 3: The Party's just begun.**

After the catastrophy at dinner, the group of children had decided to go to bed earlier then usual. Gumball had insisted that he would sleep on the couch so Penny would have a whole room to herself.

As Penelope Fitzgerald tucked in for the night, she remembered how Gumball had requested for her to have privacy for the night. She smiled softly as she drifted slowly to sleep.

. / .

"Oh Gumball", Penny chuckled at Gumball. The young feline and the fae were sitting on a rock on a deserted island. The fae instead of her usual apperance was turned into Princess Jewel, queen of the mermaids. Gumball, was a lost sailor looking for love.

Gumball handed his glove for the young girl to keep, so she can always remember this moment. Penny sighed with love in her breath as she tucked it in to her purse.

Everything was just the way you would expect a dream to be. Penny kissed Gumball in the cheek once more before a sound occured, making all signs of life, excluding Gumball and Penny, run away. A moment later, another sound occured, making Gumball swim away as fast as he could. Even if he was in a dream.

Penny watched as the boy she loved swam away without her. Not even bothering to say a quick 'Goodbye' before doing so. Looking at the glove she had gotten from the young boy, she had started to weep.

She could see from the distantce that Gumball was busy talking to another mermaid. Penny continuing to weep, glanced over to try and identify the mermaid's face. As soon as she did, the mermaid's tail had went upwards and had splashed down quickly, causing Penny to get even more wet then she was.

Gumball laughed at the 2 mermaid's drama as he swam away.

Before the other mermaid swam away, the young fae swam as fast as she could to her and began to position to slap her with Gumball's glove. As soon as she did though, the mermaid twirled around to reveal Carrie Krueger, as the mermaid that had splashed her.

Watching as her best friend swam away to her boyfriend, she had forgotten about the sound that had caused it in the first place.

Gumball was supposed to be her's, and her's alone. She grew green with envy as she swam back to the island and began to wail as loudly as possible. It wasn't fair! That ghost and Gumball wouldn't work at all! Gumball was her's!

After another round of weeping, the young girl wiped her tears and looked onto the sun set. It was beautiful.

That is until the sunset had morphed into a moon. The water turned black for an unknown reason and the young girl had scooted back.

Just like it was all planned, A spirit had popped up beside the girl. "Isn't Gumball yours?", it asked.

Ignoring the strange entrance, Penny replied," He was..", leaking some tears.

"Then why do you know get him back?".

"Because it's too late".

"Not HERE you fool, in the REAL world!".

Penny stood still before realizing this was infact a dream. She could take Gumball all for herself, and keep an eye on that Carrie girl at the same time.

"I will...Then Gummypuss will be all mine", Penny said with a passionful voice.

The spirit nodded, as it touched Penny on the head. The girl's eye's swirled.

. / .

Penny gasped loudly as she awoken from her dream. She looked at the clock.

 **2:45 AM**

The girl sighed in relief, enough time to get Gumball to come sleep with her for the night. Flying in her bunny slippers out the door, and down the hall of the rooms as fast as she could, she had reached the couch were her boyfriend resided.

"Gummykins...wake Up!", Penny said sweetly. The cat snored loudly in response as the fae got a sour look on her face.

"I said WAKE UP!", Penny shout-whispered as the cat fell off the couch to look at his waker.

"What is Penny?", Gumball said with annoyance.

"I just want you to sleep with me tonight", the young girl smiled.

Gumball looked at her with a face of annoyance. She woke him up from this?

"Sure...", Gumball said as he followed him down the hallway.

Reaching the room, Penny personally picked Gumball up, making him blush, and put him in their bed. After finishing that off, Penny got in the bed, getting as close to him as possible and fell asleep in a snap. Gumball looked at her one more time before he fell asleep along with her.

. / .

A rooster crowed in the distance as people woke up in Elmore everywhere. Gumball had woken up early, to make sure Penny wouldn't wake him up for him. So did Darwin, since he had slept like a baby the previous night.

"Hey Bro, are you okay?", Gumball asked.

"Ya...Why?", Darwin said annoyed.

"It's just that, you and Candy were fighting yesterday and you 2 never fight anyone!", Gumball exclaimed.

"Well maybe we didn't before", Darwin remarked.

As of she appeared becaue of the mention of her name, Candy had waken up and was walking towards her brothers.

"Hey Candy", Gumball smiled. Darwin stood there looking at the young girl strangely.

"Hey Boys", Candy smiled in return, as she strutted in her outfit. The outfit contained Royal Purple silk and Amethyst on sprinkled all over it. Gumball stood in awe at his sister's impressive outfit as Darwin rolled his eyes.

"Where did you get that?", Darwin asked with sass in his voice.

"It was in my closet when I came", Candy chuckled, Darwin clenching his fist in return.

"Well..I think we should go for a walk!", Gumball thought quickly, not wanting another fight to occur and make everyone wake up.

Forcing his siblings to the door, Gumball had began to turn the doorknob as Candy and Darwin smiled. Looking at his siblings with confusion his face turned sour.

"What?", Gumball asked.

"Nothing..", Candy smiled as Darwin winked at her.

Ignoring his siblings behavior, Gumball continued to try and open the lock. Failing.

"What's wrong with the lock?!", Gumball said frantecly.

"Don't you know that by legend, you can't live UNLESS the spirit's of the house let you?", Darwin chuckled as him and Candy went back to the dining table.

Gumball tried many times as he failed again and again. Finally quitting, he sat down with his siblings.

"I better go get Ryan", Candy chuckled as she walked back to her room. As she left, Dante walked past her, pushing her as she did. Growling at her brother, she continued to walk back.

"What's up?", Dante joked. Pushing many vases and pots in the process.

"Dude", Gumball said,"Can you stop doing that?".

"I'm sorry..It's just in my blood", Dante chucked.

The 2 brothers looked at Dante strangly as he walked into his seat.

After a few minutes, Lexy had woken up with Candy by her side. The Wattersons were all awake and together. And Ryan too...

"So...", Lexy mumbled as she ate a chip.

"I think Ryan want's us to throw chips at him", Dante chuckled as he took Lexy's bag and began to throw chips. Lexy and Candy began to punch and kick Dante, but were weak and Dante just continued to laugh.

"I think you guys should just stop laughing!", Darwin remarked.

"Stop being a Party-Pooper, aren't you Darwin Watterson, Lover of everything FUN?!", Dante screamed with laughter in his voice.

Darwin growled as he too began to attack Dante. Strangly, nobody was disturbed with this except Penny.

"Oh Gummyboo..Is that you?", Penny asked from the hallway.

Gumball began looking for a place to hide to escape Penny. That's new.

"Gummyboo", Dante laughed even though 3 of his siblings were already pounding him, and knew insulting Penny would make her attack him too.

"This is catastrophic!", Lexy shouted. Standing up, taking popcorn out of her popcorn and sitting infront of the Flat Screen TV.

After she left, the others began to leave Dante alone and sat with Lexy. Dante was still howling with laughter on the floor as Penny began to enter the room.

 **That's it! Hope you love it! Sorry for any mistakes! Stay Sweet and Candy's Out!**


End file.
